La vida sigue
by rosazul
Summary: Esta es una historia de Shaoran x Yue yaoi romance entre chicos. Si no les gusta este género, mejor no entren ¿Qué pasa con los guardines y las cartas cuando Sakura muere?
1. Capitulo 1

Cap. 1 

Desde hacia poco mas de cinco años Sakura y Shahoran mantenían una bella relación. Ahora que tenían 18 años habían tomado la feliz decisión de casarse e irse a vivir a Hong Kong, pero había algo que preocupaba mucho a Sakura.

Ella sabía que su hermano Tuoya y Yukito se amaban, y desde hace algún tiempo mantenían "en secreto" una relación, pero si se iba de Japón, los guardianes de las cartas, Yue y Kerberos, tendrían que irse con ella. Entonces, sin decirle nada a Shahoran, decidió usar la carta del Regreso y volver al pasado para hablar con Reed Clow.

Mago Clow?

Quien eres pequeña?

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y vengo del futuro. Ahora yo soy dueña de las cartas Clow y las he convertido en cartas Sakura.

Mmmm, ya veo. ¿y qué es lo que deseas?

Bueno, en realidad tengo un problema y le agradecería mucho que me ayude.

¿De qué se trata? Preguntó el mago

Sakura le contó a Clow su problema esperando que tuviera alguna solución.

Mira Sakura. Existe una forma de separar las dos personalidades de Yue, pero es algo muy peligroso, ya que si no haces bien el conjuro, podrías perder la vida, o Yue desaparecería para siempre.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento, pero tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, así que le pidió a Clow que se enseñara el conjuro. Al regresar a su casa, le pidió a Yukito que se convirtiera en Yue pues necesitaba hablar con él: Sabes Yue? Shaoran y yo vamos a casarnos, y vamos a irnos de Japón por algún tiempo, sin embargo, no quisiera separar a Yukito de mi hermano pues sé que ellos se aman, pero quisiera saber si tu también amas a mi hermano.

No lo amo, y mi deber es estar contigo que eres la dueña de las cartas.

Sabías que hay una forma de separarte de Yukito? Le preguntó Sakura

No lo sabía. ¿En verdad existe? Dijo Yue sorprendido.

Si, te gustaría que lo intentáramos?

No lo sé ¿en verdad puedes hacerlo?

Creo que si

¿Y qué implicaciones tendría para ti, para Yulito y para mí? Porque no creo que sea algo tan fácil de hacer.

En realidad no es fácil, pero se que puedo hacerlo. La verdad regresé en el tiempo y Clow me dijo cómo, solamente que existe la posibilidad de que desaparezcas (dijo Sakura bajando la mirada)

Yue tomó el rostro de Sakura e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Tu eres mi ama, y yo confío en que puedes hacerlo. He sentido que esta situación te tiene preocupada, pero confío en ti.

Sakura (muy contenta) Muchas gracias Yue. Entonces vamos a hacerlo.

¿Ahora? – Yue dudaba un poco

Si ¿por qué no?

No vas a avisarle a nadie?

Creo que no. Demasiada gente me pondría nerviosa

No creo que sea una buena idea, aunque sea debes llamar a Kerberos

No te preocupes tanto, el fue a comer pastelillos a casa de Tomoyo, ya veras como todo sale bien y todos se llevaran una agradable sorpresa.

Esta bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dijo Yue resignado.

Solo concéntrate en que deseas separarte de Yukito y yo haré lo demás. Y diciendo esto, Sakura saco su cetro mágico y empezó a decir el conjuro: Guardian de la Luna escucha a tu ama Sakura, quien es poseedora de las cartas mágicas. Por mi voluntad ahora serás separado de tu falsa identidad para vivir una vida independiente. Por medio de mi poder obtendrás la fuerza para llevar a cabo tu misión.

Pero algo no estaba bien, pues la energía de Sakura era absorbida por Yue sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada. Poco a poco Sakura se debilitaba más y más hasta que cayo inconsciente. Entonces una enorme explosión de luz cubrió a Yue.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Kikyiosess, Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Aquí es capitulo 2.  
**

**Cap. 2.**

Tuoya¡Monstruo, ya llegue!...?...que raro¿dónde se habrá metido?

Tuoya subió a su habitación cuando a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su hermana la vio tirada en el piso. Entró rápidamente y al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Yue y a Yukito quienes también estaban sin sentido.

Sin saber qué había sucedido, Tuoya corrió hacia su hermana.

Tuoya¡Sakura, Sakura despierta!

Con sus gritos Yue y Yukito despertaron

Yukito: Tuoya ¿qué pasa?

Yue como un rayo se acerco a Sakura

Yue. No puedo sentir su aura

Tuoya trató de revivir a Sakura en vano. Al final, la abrazó y se puso a llorar

Tuoya ¿Qué hiciste monstruo?

Yue: Ella trataba de ayudarte. Hizo un conjuro para que Yukito y tu pudieran estar juntos

En eso Tuoya se dio cuenta de que Yuki y Yue eran dos personas separadas. Yukito lo miraba con infinita tristeza. Poco a poco se acerco a Tuoya y lo abrazó.

- - - -

Tuoya: Ya pasaron nueve meses desde que sepultamos a Sakura. Me enteré que va a regresar a Hong Kong.

Shaoran: Así es

Tuoya: Tengo algo para ti (y Yukito le entregó un paquete)

Tuoya: Sé que durante mucho tiempo nuestra relación no fue buena, pero mi hermana te amaba y tu la hubieras hecho muy feliz. Estoy seguro de que ella también te las hubiera dado.

Shaoran abrió el paquete lentamente. Eran el libro de las cartas y la llave.

Tuoya: Ahora ni Yuki ni yo tenemos ningún poder, así que es mejor que tu las tengas, de otra forma, las cartas se convertirán en cartas comunes. Desde que Sakura no esta no he visto a ninguno de los guardianes. Tal vez hayan regresado al libro.

Shaoran. Muchas gracia. Las cuidaré bien.

Tuoya: Lo sé.

Shaoran: Por favor despídeme de tu papá.

Yukito: (bajando la mirada) El Sr. Kinomoto se fue a un largo viaje. Una expedición en Egipto.

Tuoya: No quería estar aquí. Todo le recordaba a Sakura.

No puedo evitar que las lagrimas asomaran en sus bellos ojos azules. Yukito lo abrazó amorosamente y Shaoran pensó que era tiempo de retirarse.

- - - -

El día estaba muy nublado, pero antes de irse a su casa pasó por el cementerio.

Sharona: Querida Sakura. No lo vas a creer pero hoy por primera vez tu hermano se comporto muy amable conmigo.

Se sentó en la lápida y la acariciaba tiernamente con las llemas de sus dedos)

Shaoran¿Sabes? Me dio las cartas, tiene miedo de que se vuelvan cartas comunes, pero te prometo que no voy a permitirlo.

(casi sin darse cuenta se recostó sobre la tumba como queriendo abrazarla y comenzó a llorar. No sintió que una ligera llovizna comenzaba a caer)

Shaoran: Sakura¿Porqué lo hiciste¿Porqué no hablaste conmigo? Yo hubiera podido ayudarte. No vez cuán solo me dejaste. No sé como voy a afrontar el futuro sin ti mi amor. No quiero estar solo. Te necesito.

(Su llanto y la lluvia se hicieron mas fuertes y así pasó casi una hora)

Shaoran: Adios mi amor. Nunca te olvidaré

Era tanto su dolo que se desmayo, y no había sentido la presencia de alguien, que, oculto tras la copa de un árbol lo observaba)

Yue se acercó a Shaoran, con mucha ternura retiró el cabello que cubría su rostro, y sin saber porqué, rozo sus labios con los suyos.

Yue: A partir de ahora no estarás solo. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Y diciendo esto, lo tomo en sus brazos y voló sobre la ciudad hasta llevarlo a su habitación.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola: Este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste. Por favor envíen reviews para saber si la continúo o de plano no les gustó. Saludos._

Cap. 3

Shaoran despertó en su cama, pero no recordó como había llegado ahí. Se sentó y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Seguramente iba a resfriarse pues le dolía mucho la cabeza.

La luz iluminaba la habitación muy tenue y de pronto al levantar la vista vió una figura semioculta en una esquina.

¿Yue¿qué haces ahí?

El guardián había escondido sus alas y se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la habitación esperando que su nuevo amo despertara.

Te desmayaste en el cementerio y como llovía, te traje a casa

Así que tu fuiste. Muchas gracias

Ahora tu eres el amo de las cartas. Es mi deber protegerte.

Es cierto. Las cartas... ¿dónde esta Kerberos?

Después de que Sakura... se fue, Kerberos regresó al libro. No pudo soportar el dolor.

¿Y tu?

¿Yo? Bueno, en realidad no sé como me siento.

Yue ¿puedes decirme lo que paso? Todavía no acabo de entenderlo.

Yue suspiro y le contó a Shaoran lo que había platicado con Sakura ese día y lo que ocurrió después.

¿por qué no me lo dijo?

No lo sé (dijo tristemente)

Shaoran se acercó a Yue y sin pensarlo acarició su rostro: No debes sentirte culpable. Fue algo que Sakura deseaba hacer.

Si, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir que en parte lo hizo por mí y por Yukito.

Y también por su hermano. Ella solo quería hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno de ellos con sus propios pensamientos.

Dime Yue. Ahora que tengo las cartas pienso cambiarlas al igual que Sakura las convirtió de cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

Yue levantó la cara y sus ojos se iluminaron: Es mi deber hacerlo

No te pregunte si era tu deber. Te pregunté si deseabas hacerlo.

: ------

Sakura quiso que tuvieras una vida propia. Yo no deseo que hagas las cosas porque sean tu obligación, o porque tu sientas que lo sea. Ahora puedes decidir lo que deseas hacer.

Deseo quedarme contigo

Shaoran sonrió: Gracias (y acercándose a él lo beso en la mejilla) ¿Crees que podamos hablar con Kerberos?

¿Yue?

¿Disculpa?

¿Crees que podamos hablar con Kerberos?

Si, debes abrir el libro con la llave

Esta bien¿Dónde pudieron quedar el libro y la llave?

Los coloqué en el cajón del buró

Gracias, ahora los traigo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Yue colocó su mano donde Shaoran lo había besado.

Aquí esta todo.

Ahora que eres el nuevo dueño, debes cambian la llave de la misma forma que lo hacía Sakura:

Shaoran dijo el conjuro y la llave cambió, Ahora tenía la forma de una pequeña espada con una esmeralda en la empuñadura.

Al introducir la llave, las cartas salieron y formaron un circulo alrededor de Shaoran.

Queridas cartas, como saben Sakura no está mas con nosotros. Yo le prometí que cuidaría de ustedes y no dejaría que mueran. Claro, si ustedes me aceptan.

Todas las cartas comenzaron a brillar.

Ellas te han aceptado. Solo falta cambiarlas.

Shaoran asitió. Voy a hacerlo ahora.

Debes hacerlo poco a poco.

No, puedo hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a cambiar las cartas Sakura en cartas Lee. Al final estaba tan débil que se fue para atrás, pero Yue no permitió que llegara al suelo. Lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama.

Gracias Yue...mmm ¿por qué lloras?

No quiero perderte a ti también

Shaoran abrazó a Yue. Tenía una extraña sensación, un calor muy agradable inundaba su cuerpo. Busco la cara de Yue, cerro los ojos y le ofreció su boca. Entonces sintió los labios tibios de Yue, su lengua buscando entrar en su boca. También podía sentir como sus manos lo acariciaban. Sin poder evitarlo sus propias manos también buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo de Yue. Acariciaba sus largos cabellos plateados.

Podría sentir la boca de Yue que ahora no estaba más en su boca. Bajaba lentamente por su cuello, después por su pecho a través de la camisa que Yue le había desabrochado.

Poco a poco los dos se desprendieron de sus ropas. Ahora podían estar en contacto directo con sus cuerpos. Se acariciaban y se besaban sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Casi sin darse cuenta Shaoran se entrego a Yue con una pasión y una ternura que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Sakura.

Al final, los dos satisfechos y felices se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar Shaoran, Yue no estaba en la cama. - ¿Qué hice¿En qué estaba pensando, No estoy enamorado de Yue, es solo que su poder me atrae. Siempre lo ha hecho...Pero¿porqué lo hizo él?...Lo sentí tan real, como si el me amara...

Fue tan especial...La verdad me gusto.

Mientras tanto Yue había ido en busca de Yukito.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 

Al llegar a casa de los Kinomoto, Yue se asomó por una ventana pues deseaba encontrar solo a Yukito.

Durante mucho tiempo ellos habían sido una sola persona, y debido al carácter tan reservado de Yue, no podía pensar en nadie más para hablar de lo que había sucedido.

A través de la ventana Yue vio algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Tuoya y Yuki se besaban apasionadamente, se mordisqueaban y recorrían sus cuerpos con sus manos. No hablaban, pero sus miradas y sus sonrisas expresaban cuánto se amaban. Yue se sentía como un intruso espiando la intimidad de la pareja, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Yuki se encontraba recostado en la cama, y Tuoya estaba sobre él, besaba amorosamente su pecho, deteniéndose un momento para saborear cada una de sus tetillas, y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al viril miembro de Yuki. Empezó a besarlo con mucho amor, introduciéndolo en su boca, succionándolo, mientras Yukito acariciaba la cabeza de Tuoya. Yue podía ver como Tuoya empezó a juguetear con su lengua en la entrada de su amado. Lo estaba preparando para unirse a él. Vió como con sus dedos acariciaba ese preciado tesoro, poco a poco hasta que decidió que ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Entonces se tendió al lado de Yuki, a su espalda, y mientras lo abrazaba empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco. Ahora se fundían en un solo ser, el ritmo de uno era el ritmo del otro. Tuoya hundía su cara en la nuca de Yukito. Le encantaba oler su cabello mientras hacían el amor. Con una de sus manos acariciaba el miembro de Yukito, primero suavemente, pero después aumentaba el ritmo al de sus propias embestidas..

Por sus movimientos y jadeos cada vez mas intensos, Yue se daba cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar al climax. Poco a poco los cuerpos se relajaron, aunque permanecieron abrazados en esa posición.

Yue dudaba entre llamar la atención de Yukito o irse y dejarlo que disfrutara de ese momento, pero eso mismo le había traído maravillosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, en que había estado con Shaoran.

Espero un momento hasta asegurarse de que estaban dormidos, y busco la manera de entrar a la casa. Silenciosamente se acercó a la cama en que los dos amantes dormían placidamente y apenas toco un hombro de Yukito, éste abrió los ojos.

Yue le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y lo siguiera. Yukito se cubrió con una bata y salió tras el guardián. Sin saber porqué Yue se dirigió a la que había sido la habitación de Sakura. Al entrar no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor al recodar a la que había sido su ama, que lo había amado tanto que sacrifico su vida para el él y su otra mitad fueran felices.

Yukito preguntó preocupado ¿Le pasó algo a Shaoran o a las cartas?

En cierta forma si. Shaoran ha cambiado todas las cartas, por lo que ahora ellas le pertenecen...al igual que yo.

No entiendo muy bien

Me siento extraño

¿Por qué? (y se sentó en la cama de Sakura esperando que Yue se desahogara)

Mientras viví contigo, llegue a pensar que yo también amaba a Tuoya, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así. Después de que Sakura murió Kerberos regresó al libro, pero yo no pude hacerlo. Desde ese día, estuve vigilando a Shaoran. Yo sabía que Sakura lo había amado mucho él a ella. Durante días fui testigo de su dolor. Al principio no entendía porqué le dolía tanto, después empecé a sentir ternura por el, y al final...

Al final qué

Creo que al final comprendí porque lo amaba Sakura. Shaoran, a pesar de la fuerza que posee, o tal vez por eso mismo, es una persona muy especial. No dudó ni un momento en cambiar las cartas, pero antes solicitó su autorización para hacerlo.

A mi me preguntó si deseaba quedarme con él. Cuando le dije que era mi obligación, el me respondía que yo era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Entonces...

Ayer Shaoran y yo nos amamos como acaban de hacerlo Tuoya y tu

Yukito no pudo evitar sonrojarse - ¿Nos viste?

No te apenes, sabes que yo estaba enterado y hasta cierto punto había compartido esas experiencias contigo.

Es cierto. Por un momento me olvide. Dime una cosa...¿Estas enamorado?

No lo sé...tal vez...Creo que...Si, lo estoy.

Entonces no debes preocuparte

Yue: Pero él...

¿Lo forzaste de alguna manera?

Por supuesto que no

Ahí tienes. Si él te acepto, seguramente siente algo por ti.

¿En verdad lo cees?

Yukito (brindándole a Yue su bella sonrisa) Estoy seguro.

Gracias

Yukito tomó las manos de Yue entre las suyas: Ahora no somos más uno solo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Eres muy especial y eres parte de mí como yo soy parte de ti. Nunca dudes en acudir a mi cuando tengas un problema.

Yue sonrio -Se supone que el guardián protector soy yo. Ya me voy, seguramente despertó y necesito hablar con él.

Yukito besó a Yue en los labios: Buena suerte.

Cuando Yue se fue, Yukito regresó a la habitación de Tuoya quien se encontraba despierto.

Tuoya sonreía pícaramente -Por un momento me sentí celoso.

Yukito (guiñando un ojo) Si, yo también.

MMMM Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. Aún es temprano

Yukito prácticamente se lanzó sobre Tuoya llenándolo de besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 (final)

Cuando Yue regresó a la casa de Shaoran, lo encontró tomando una copa de té. Yue se colocó frente a él esperando que dijera algo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Shaoran ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

¿Estas molesto?

No, solo un poco confundido. Siento que estoy traicionando a Sakura y a mí mismo. Yo amaba mucho a Sakura y no ha pasado ni siquiera un año desde que murió.

Entiendo.

Sin poder controlarse Shaoran le grito a Yue ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!

Aunque estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Shaoran, Yue se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Entonces Shaoran lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

Me siento culpable, mis sentimientos son una maraña de confusión, dijo, No es justo por Sakura que me haya vuelto a enamorar en tan poco tiempo.

Yue acariciaba su cabello. ¿Es justo para ti?

Shaoran miro a los ojos de Yue ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sakura era una Buena persona y te amaba mucho, pero ella ya no está aquí, y no va a regresar. Tú debes continuar con tu vida. Ella murió, pero tú estas vivo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hizo por ti?

No me mal entiendas. Yo soy el más agradecido, porque gracias a ella, ahora yo tengo una vida, y me gustaría vivirla contigo. Y esa es mi forma de agradecer su sacrificio porque eso era lo que ella deseaba para mí. Tu me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Además, estoy segura de que ella querría que también tu fueras feliz a pesar de todo.

Shaoran se separó de Yue y continuo pensando un momento. Es extraño. Tu y yo. Dime algo Ye ¿Porque lo hiciste¿Porque hiciste el amor conmigo?

Bueno, desde que Sakura murió yo empecé a cuidarte. Te veía cada día. Aprendí a conocerte y al fin supe porque ella te amaba tanto. Algunas noches me la pasaba mirándote y tomaba tu mano cuando tenía pesadillas. Al final, me enamoré de ti. Yo sabía que de alguna manera tu siempre te sentiste atraído por mí, y quería tener algún momento para demostrarte mis sentimientos, esperando que me correspondieras.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron. Yue, no quiero mentirte. No sé si te quiero o es solo tu energía que me ha atraído siempre.

Por primera vez Yue sonrió. Tu sabes que soy muy paciente. Esperaré hasta que aclares tus sentimientos.

Shaoran también sonrió. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo.

- - -

Yue y Kero estaban en el techo de la casa de Shaoran.

Que bueno que el mocoso no regresó a Hong Kong, de otra forma no podría visitar a Tomoyo de vez en cuando.

No debes hablar de esa forma. Recuerdo que ahora él es el dueño de las cartas, y también el nuestro.

Es verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo. Bueno, me voy. Para esta noche Tomoyo me prometió un exquisito pastel..

Kerberos, no vas a cambiar nunca ¿verdad?. Desde que dejaste el libro té pasa la vida en casa de esa joven comiendo pasteles y engordando.

Lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado. Y diciendo esto se fue para no tener que escuchar la contestación de Yue.

Yue permaneció contemplando la luna un momento más. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde su plática con Shaoran, y todavía no había nada que indicara cuáles eran los sentimientos del muchacho.

Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Sakura. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que él está tan distante.

- - -

El día siguiente Shaoran, Yukito y Touya fueron al cementerio. Yukito y Touya le agradecieron por la oportunidad que les había dado de tener una vida como pareja y porque eran muy felices. Después de unos minutos se despidieron y dejaron solo a Shaoran.

Mi querida Sakura. Ya ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. Te he extrañado mucho, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Solo quería decirte que encontré a alguien con quien sé que seré feliz, pero no quiero traicionarte. ¿Podrías darme una señal de que estás de acuerdo con mi decisión?

En ese momento, una lluvia de pétalos del árbol de Duraznos comenzó a caer sobre Shaoran.

Muchas gracias mi amor. Adiós. Te prometo que seré feliz.

Cuando regresó a su casa estaba muy nervioso.

¿Yue? (el guardián apareció junto a él) ¿Dónde está Kerberos?

Desde ayer está en casa de Tomoyo.

Nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad? Pero es mejor así, porque quisiera hablar contigo.

Tomó la mano de Yue y lo condujo a la ventana. Te agradezco mucho que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no me has presionado sobre……bueno, tu sabes, no has tratado de……..

Te dije que soy muy paciente.

Lo sé. He estado pensando sobre lo que hablamos. Hoy visité a Sakura. Le extraño mucho.

Yue interpretó mal las palabras de Shaoran y le dijo tristemente que comprendía. Iba a retirarse pero Shaoran aprisionó su mano, jalándolo hacia él y entonces lo besó suavemente en los labios.

He extrañado mucho a Sakura, dijo, pero hoy le dije adiós. Le dije que había encontrado alguien con quien iba a ser feliz. Sé que fui un estúpido tratando de razonar algo que mi corazón sabía desde antes.

Se acercó mas a Yue. Sus caras estaban a pocos milímetros una de la otra.

¿Sabes Yue? Tenías razón. La vida continua

Y diciendo esto lo abrazó y lo besó profundamente.

Yue tomó a Shaoran y suavemente lo depositó en el lecho. No podía evitar sentirse feliz como nunca lo había sido. Mientras besaba nuevamente a su amante, Yue pensó.

Querido Shaoran, para ti la vida continúa, para mí la vida comienza.

FIN.


End file.
